


Always Be

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo hasn't seen Derek in years. Not since the two of them left for colleges on opposite sides of the country, only to talk through texts, phone calls, and video chat. Which is why it's so surprising when Theo walks into his parents old house on one of his visits back to Beacon Hills to find Derek standing in their living room.





	Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the the song [Always Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6Uy1_dgrO4) by Jimmy Eat World. 
> 
> Inspired by [this gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cf89880f0c6a95e1be6516105bec418f/tumblr_inline_pa3k2zMPZ61rb0xc7_540.gif), because I just imagined Theo seeing Derek for the first time in years and going off about how his whole existence in unfair, and then that being the perfect picture of Derek's face

It’s been years, _years_ , since the last time Theo saw Derek Hale in person. Not since they had their tearful goodbye on that final day of summer and they went to colleges on opposite sides of the country. It’s been hard. Derek’s his best friend. He’s missed him like crazy, and although they still talk at least once a week, it hasn’t been the same. They’ve never managed to make it home to visit at the same time. At least not until now.

Theo walks into his old house after spending the past few hours catching up with Liam, Stiles, and Scott. The whole time he kept feeling like something was missing. Or more like someone. From the glances the other three shared with each other, Theo has no doubt they know where his mind kept going. He’d texted Derek before he left Liam’s to see if he wanted to video chat, but hadn’t gotten a response.

Theo sighs, and puts his keys in the bowl by the door, before shrugging out of his jacket. His parents and Tara are out of the night, so he has the house to himself. A prospect that would normally make him happy. Right now he just feels lonely.

He’s about to head into the kitchen to grab a beer, when he hears noise in the living room. It’s only then that he realizes the light is on. He frowns and slowly heads in there. What he sees has his breath catching and his brain shutting off for a moment. It’s the only excuse he has for the first words that leave his mouth when he sees Derek Hale standing in his living room, wearing a soft sweater and a smile.

"Ugh. Why are you so pretty? It's unfair!"

Derek blinks at him, clearly surprised by Theo’s reaction. “Why is it unfair?”

"Because it just makes me want to kiss you and I know I can't!” Theo knows he should be concerned by how easy the words are leaving his mouth. But having Derek standing in front of him has thrown him off, and any filter he had has left. “You were out of my league before and now you're just in a whole different game altogether. So yeah, it's unfair that you came back here all pretty and perfect. And looking so fucking soft and happy like you should. Because I know I'll never have a chance."

Derek stares at him a moment, before calmly asking, “Are you done?”

Theo nods, nervously biting his lip. It’s then that he finally, really looks at Derek. He looks shocked by Theo’s outburst, but there’s something else that Theo hadn’t been expecting. Awe, and a little bit of hope.

His lips lift up into a smile, as he takes a hesitant step towards Theo. "You always had a chance, Theo. If you want me, all you have to do is ask." Theo just stands there, staring at him. Of all the things he’d been expecting, this wasn’t one of them. Derek raises an eyebrow in question. “Well? What? Now you’re suddenly speechless?”

That has Theo snapping into action. He crosses the remaining distance between them and throws himself into Theo’s arms. Derek is quick to react, wrapping his arms around Theo and pulling him tightly against him.

Theo turns his head, and hesitantly brushes his lips against Derek’s. Despite his words, Theo’s still unsure.

Whatever doubts he was having quickly leave, when Derek makes a noise of surprise, before bringing a hand up to Theo’s head and kissing him back.

“I missed you,” Theo mumbles between kisses. “So fucking much.”

Derek pulls back, panting against his lips, as he rests his forehead against Theo’s. “I missed you too. This distance has been a bitch.”

“We’re going to have to be better,” Theo tells him. “I can’t…”

“I know. Me either. I only have a few months left before graduation and then…”

“What?”

Derek brushes their noses together and smiles, “I hear San Francisco is nice.”

Theo pulls back, gaping at him. “Really?”

Derek shrugs, “You should know. You live there.”

“You know that I mean,” Theo says, lightly swatting his arm. “You’d move to San Fran?”

“Theo, I’d move to fucking Antarctica if that’s where you were. Being away from you this long has been hard. I can’t do it again.”

Theo kisses him again quickly, “God I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek tells him. He pulls him closer, and places a kiss below his ear. “Why don’t you let me show you just how much?”

“Yeah. We do have a lot of time to make up for.”

Derek grabs his hand and runs towards the stairs, pulling him up the familiar path to his room. It hits Theo as Derek pulls him down onto the bed, and crawls on top of him, placing hot kiss to his throat, that they haven’t been in here together since the night they said goodbye. It makes Theo pull Derek closer. They’re not saying goodbye tonight. It’s a long overdue reunion. The two of them coming together and getting to know each other in ways they were never able to before.

It’s also a promise. That while they might have to leave each other again soon, they would be coming together again. This time there wouldn’t be a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
